


I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you.

by transgendergerard



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012 Era (Phandom), 2019 Era (Phandom), Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgendergerard/pseuds/transgendergerard
Summary: Dan and Phil talk about the idea of them getting married one day for the first them. Then, 8 years later, the big day finally happens.





	I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything all summer. I didn't mean to take a break like that. It just sorta happened. I couldn't really think about ideas for fics, so I just kinda took a break from writing over the summer. I also took 3 online classes which took up most of my time as well. FYI - if you're going into college, never take more than 2 classes over summer break unless you're like me and want to graduate on time. It's a bad idea otherwise. On another note, I went to New York for my 21st birthday!!! I finally saw Hamilton last month and it was amazing. So I'm really obsessed with Hamilton again. So, expect some Hamilton/Laurens fics soonish. I've been into Dan and Phil since 2013, and this my first official phan fic; I was kinda out of the phandom when they came out over the summer, but now I'm fully back into it. I'm not sure if there will be anymore phanfics after this one, but there will be another chapter after this one where they get married during this time period. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I dedicate this fic to Wes <3
> 
> send me prompts - www.transgendergerard.tumblr.com/ask 
> 
> Title of the fic - Daylight by Taylor Swift. make sure to stream Lover on your favorite streaming service!

Phil wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary when the thought popped up in Dan’s mind. They were in their room, or to anyone else, Phil’s room. Watching some new anime show on Phil’s laptop. He didn’t look out of the ordinary either. Not trying any harder to look good or attractive. And in Dan’s mind, it’s not hard for Phil to look like the most attractive person on earth. Maybe since this was so normal for them made Dan think about this. Dan can see them doing this forever. Some form of this. When they’re older, they will have this type of routine.

When they’re older. When they are…. married. Have a marriage between the two of them. That’s the word Dan was trying to think of. Dan has thought about being married someday. Who hasn’t? When he was a young child he mainly thought about how his grandparents have been married for a long time. He has seen pictures of their wedding day once as a child. He saw his grandmother in her wedding gown, and for some reason, all he could think about was how he can’t picture himself having the same type of day like that. He can’t explain why, because he knew he likes girls. Maybe because he had a hard time thinking of himself as an older person, maybe that was it. He didn’t think of marriage much after that.

The next time he thought about getting married was in primary school and everyone was talking about their crushes on everyone else. Dan had crushes on people in his classes of course, but he didn’t like them that much to tell anyone else, or to think far enough in time where he’s thinking’s about marrying them. He was in art when a girl asked him if he wanted to get married someday, and if he an idea who he wanted to marry.

“Dan, I haven’t heard you talk about who you want to marry someday. Do you even have an idea who you want to marry?” Amelia asks him while cutting a piece of construction paper across from him.

“Uh, no? I haven’t given too much thought of it, really. I’m just going to wait till I’m older I guess to think about it.” Dan replies nervously.

The thing is, Dan doesn’t have a clue on the type of person he wants to marry in the future. He thinks about the girls in his class and even some above his, and he just can’t picture himself being with one of them for the rest of his life, and that thought terrifies him. Luckily Amelia brings him out of his scary thoughts when she starts talking about how her parents fell in love.

“My parents met and started dating when they were still in high school. They wanted to get married then, but my mom’s parents said no. They had to wait. They only waited for a few more years after though. And they’re still together! If I fall in love in high school I’m not going to wait, even if my parents tell me no.” She went on as she was coloring the paper she cut up earlier.

Dan started thinking about how maybe he just hasn’t met the right person yet. And when he did, he would know who he wasn’t going to marry. And that thought calmed him down for the next few years.

The last time Dan thought about getting married one day was the scariest time he thought about it so he tries not to remember the moment. He had been with Sarah for a year at this point, and he knew that sometimes when people are together for a year they get married, or at least engaged. But Dan didn’t feel that way at all towards Sarah. He didn’t want to be with her forever, and if he thought about it long enough, he didn’t want to be with her now. He didn’t want to be with girls at all if he could help it. And that thought scares him to death. He hides his face in his pillow and tries to breathe normally. Everyone else in the house is asleep so he really doesn’t want to wake up his family by his loud crying.

Dan doesn’t want to be with a girl, and he certainly doesn’t want to marry one. The thought sends a panic through his body and makes it harder for him to breathe. Recently when Dan thinks about marriage and his wedding day he thinks of himself marrying another boy. He can’t explain why. He knew being gay was wrong, the most awful thing a person can be. But yet…. when he thinks about the cute boy he sits next to in his English class, he sometimes thinks about them getting married. Wearing matching suits. Dan would be the one walking down the aisle, and a song that he knows that they both love would be playing through the speakers. His heart leaps at the image, but he knows it will never happen. Gay people can’t get married. And if Dan has started thinking he was gay, maybe at least bi, then that means he couldn’t get married too. And that means there will be a bunch of other things he can’t do if he was truly gay. He can’t name anything specific, because he’s too busy sobbing into his pillow. But he tries to remind himself that he’s currently with Sarah, and yeah, he doesn’t love her, but he likes her well enough. They can get married someday and Dan will be okay with it. He will have to be okay with it.

Phil stopping the show they were watching wasn’t what made Dan get out of his thoughts. It was his always calming voice that makes him return to reality.

“Are you okay, Dan? You’ve been staring into space for a while now. You’ve missed some of the episode. I can rewind it if you want me too.” Phil asked him. Looking into his eyes.

“No, don’t rewind the episode, Phil.” Dan ends up saying.

“Okay. Are you okay? You look like you want to talk about something.” Phil notices.

Does Dan want to talk about this? Is it too soon for them? They’ve only been together for a year and a half so far. When should a gay couple know they want to get married? Is it different for a gay couple? Dan doesn’t know too many other gay couples so he wouldn’t know.

“Uh, yeah, I need to talk about something, Phil,” Dan says.

Phil removes his laptop from its spot on his knee and puts it on the nightstand. Dan tries to make himself more comfortable by cuddling into Phil’s side. His breathing slows down. Phil’s fingers automatically start playing with his hair.

“What do you want to talk about, bear?” Phil asks.

Dan blushes at the old nickname.

“Have you ever thought about getting married someday?” Dan feels stupid asking the question.

“Yeah, I think everyone has at some point, Dan.” Phil answers.

“I…. uh…. I…” Dan tries, but freezes. What if they aren’t ready for this conversation? What if this scares Phil away? What if…

“You, what, Dan?” Phil asks calmly. His hand has made its way down the back of Dan’s head.

“Ugh, I’ve been thinking about us getting married someday.” Dan finally says. He quickly hides his face in Phil’s shirt. Like it will hide him from the world, and most importantly, hide him from Phil’s reaction.

“Dan, don’t be scared,” Phil says.

“Why?” Dan says, his words being eaten by Phil’s shirt.

“I’ve thought about that too, recently,” Phil says.

Dan looks up at him in disbelief. Phil has been thinking about them getting married someday, too?

“Really?” Dan asks quietly.

“Yeah. I would love to marry you someday. If that’s what you want, of course.” Phil tells him.

“Yes, yes, yes. That is what I want, oh my God. Phil!!!” Dan screams excitedly.

This wasn’t supposed to be a marriage proposal. But Dan just felt like it was. He moves up a bit so he can kiss Phil like how he wants too. This kiss is much different than any other of their kisses. It’s different from their first kiss and much different from their most recent. It feels more like a promise than a kiss. Like it’s their way of saying “yes, I want to stay with you, even though the bad times. Especially during those times.”

Dan doesn’t know how long the kiss lasts. He just knows that it stops because they have the breath. Dan looks at Phil like he has hung the moon and the stars. Like he’s everything Dan would ever want in a person, in a man. Because Phil is everything he wants in a person, and more importantly, in a man. He is it for Dan and now he knows that. Dan wants to be his. Dan can’t stop smiling.

“I love you so much,” Dan says breathlessly.

Tears have started coming down his cheek, so Phil makes sure to whip them with his hands.

“I love you so much, too,” Phil says as he peppers Dan’s face with kisses. Dan giggles at them.

The kisses stop when Phil asks Dan a question.

“Hey, Dan. Is it okay if I ask you something?” Phil asks.

“Sure, go ahead,” Dan replies.

“I know you don’t like to talk about coming out, but now that we’re sure we’re going to get married someday I want you to know that I personally feel like we should be out by then. Because, Dan, I wouldn’t want to hide the fact that I’m married to the most wonderful person ever. I want people to know that you’re my husband and how much I love you. We don’t have to come out now, but in the future, we should make a plan for how we’re going to come out. Is that okay, babe?” Phil asks.

Dan stares at him for a few minutes. Trying to get his thoughts under control.

“Yeah, yeah, I get that. Even though that scares the shit out of me, I would do that. I agree we shouldn’t have to hide our future marriage. We shouldn’t do that to ourselves.” Dan says.

“Good, I’m glad we’re on the same page. I can’t wait to marry you one day, Dan.” Phil says, putting a sweet kiss on Dan’s lips.

“Me either. It’s going to be the best day ever.” Dan says as he continues to kiss Phil.

The kisses become a make-out session, that becomes them taking each other clothes off and then later on them trying to catch their breath again as they cuddle together. As they cuddle together Dan looks at Phil’s left hand as he takes his hand into his. He moves his fingers up and down the ring finger. One day it will have a wedding band on it, telling the world that he has promised Dan to be with him forever, and he can’t wait for that day to come. He falls asleep with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
